republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Miguel Molina
Spanish | birth_date = | birth_place = Girona (Spain) | current series = DTM | first year = 2010 | current team = Phoenix Racing | car number = 10 | former teams = | starts = 31 | wins = 0 | poles = 2 | fastest laps = 1 | best finish = 10th | year = 2010 | prev series = Formula Renault 3.5 Series Superleague Formula Spanish Formula Three Eurocup FR2.0 Spanish FJunior 1600 | prev series years = 2006–09 2009 2006 2005 2004 }} Miguel Molina González (born February 17, 1989 in Girona) is a professional racing driver from Spain. He is a member of the Circuit de Catalunya Young Drivers Programme. Career Karting Like many racing drivers, Molina started his early motorsport career in karting, winning successive Spanish Cadet Championships in 1999 and 2000, as well as the Catalonian Junior Championship in 2001 and Spanish Junior Championship in 2003. Early career In 2004, Molina began his single-seater career in the Spanish Formula Junior 1600 series, where he finished the season in 6th place. The following year he stepped up to the Eurocup Formula Renault 2.0 championship with Pons Racing, scoring three points to finish the season 28th overall. In 2006, he switched to the Spanish Formula Three Championship with the Racing Engineering team, taking one race win and a further five podium finishes to end the season 6th in the standings. Formula Renault 3.5 Series Towards the end of 2006, Molina joined the Formula Renault 3.5 Series with GD Racing, competing in the final six races of the season, scoring a point in the final race of the season at Barcelona. For 2007, Molina moved up to the series full time with Pons Racing, scoring two race wins (at Estoril and Barcelona) and two further podium places on his way to 7th in the final standings. In 2008 he once again competed in the championship, teaming up with fellow Spanish driver Álvaro Barba at Prema Powerteam. He claimed four podiums during the season, including race wins at the Nürburgring and Estoril, to finish 4th in the championship. After testing for Prema, Epsilon Euskadi and KTR during the off-season, Molina was signed by Ultimate Motorsport for the 2009 season. Despite the team pulling out of the final two rounds, Molina finished eighth in the championship. Superleague Formula In June 2009, Molina made his debut in the Superleague Formula series, taking part in the opening round of the season at Magny-Cours for Al Ain. He finished the first race in ninth before taking fourth place in the second event. DTM début at Hockenheim in 2010.]] Molina will move from single-seaters to touring cars in 2010, joining the works Audi Sport Team Abt Sportsline squad in the DTM series, where he will race a 2008-spec Audi A4. Racing record Career summary † - Team standings. Complete Formula Renault 3.5 Series results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Superleague Formula (key) Super Final Results Complete DTM results (key) References External links *Official Site *Career details from Driver Database Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:People from Girona Category:Spanish racing drivers Category:Catalan racing drivers Category:Eurocup Formula Renault 2.0 drivers Category:European F3 Open Championship drivers Category:Superleague Formula drivers Category:Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters drivers Category:Formula Renault 3.5 Series drivers